TVXQ's April Mop
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: "Hiks.. Hiks.. Jaejoong-hyung jadi jahaaat.."/Tentang hari April Mop member TVXQ   ingin tahu? Silahkan klik pada judulnya :D wanna RnR? : Flames are allowed ;


**Title :: TVXQ's April Mop**

**Author :: Iino Sayuri a.k.a Celi Sayuri ~**

**Disclaimer :: TVXQ_DB5K_Tohoshinki hanya milik Cassie, Tuhan dan orangtua masing-masing.. :D tapi khusus Yunho ama Junsu milik saya :D #digoreng Cassie sedunia**

**Warning :: gaje, aneh, bisa bikin pusing tanpa sebab, abal..** **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, I'VE WARNED YOU ^^**

.

Annyeong! :D kkk ~ pertama2, aku ucapin jeongmal gomawo bwt yang udah review di ffku yang sebelumnya.. hehehe.. mian karena ngg bisa bales satu2, tapi review kalian bener2 berhasil jadi penyemangat buatku.. ^^

Ne, ngg pake lama, langsung aja dinikmati :9

.

.

"Umma!" pagi yang cerah di _dorm _TVXQ diawali dengan lengkingan—entah berapa oktaf—dari sang magnae, _Lord Voldemin_ a.k.a Changmin. Di belakangnya, sang umma TVXQ a.k.a Kim Jaejoong hanya berjalan santai ke dapur yang juga merangkap ruang makan itu.

"Waeyo, Minnie?" tanya Jaejoong santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu dapur.

Changmin menatap panci kecil dihadapannya, "Umma ~" Changmin merengek sambil menunjuk pancinya dengan pilu. Dahi Jaejoong berkerut, "Kenapa dengan pancinya?"

Changmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya imut, "Ini terlalu sedikiiit ~ Tambah, Ummaaa ~" Changmin protes sambil membawa masing-masing satu sumpit di kedua tangannya. Jaejoong melongok kedalam panci, "Apanya yang sedikit? Ini kan sudah banyak, Min.." Jaejoong melipat tangannya didepan dada, "Sekali-sekali kurangilah makanmu, Shim Changmin.. Kau makin gendut, tahu.." Jaejoong meninggalkan Changmin yang refleks melirik perutnya.

.

.

"Hyaaa! Hyuuuung ~" jerit imut Junsu menggema sambil kedua bola matanya tetap fokus pada _joystick_-nya, berusaha menggiring _player_-nya di game _Winning Eleven_ yang kini tengah ia mainkan bersama Yunho. Tak jauh beda, Yunho tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar TV dihadapannya.

"Yaaah! Yaaah! Sedikit lagii ~ Aaaaahh! Hyung curaaaang!" Junsu ribut sendiri dengan geram sementara Yunho hanya menyeringai dalam hati. '_Rasakan itu, Kim Junsu.._'

Yunho mengarahkan _player_-nya ke gawang Junsu semakin cepat. Yunho mempersiapkan jarinya menekan tombol _X_ pada _joystick_, daaaaaaan...

CLEK!

Dan tiba-tiba saja warna hitam menyelimuti layar di hadapan mereka.

"Lho?" suara Yunho dan Junsu menggema bersamaan dengan wafatnya (?) sang TV. Dengan tangan yang masih memegang _joystick_, mereka mengarahkan pandangan kearah sosok cantik yang dengan santai berdiri disebelah sofa dengan membawa kabel hitam panjang yang mereka yakini sebagai kabel TV.

"BooJae.." Yunho merajuk, "Bisa kau kembalikan kabelnya? Kami masih mau main ~" Yunho memohon sambil tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong yang sekarang memutar-mutar kabel itu dalam genggamannya.

"Andwae." balas Jaejoong, singkat, padat dan jelas dan mutlak tak dapat dibantah. Junsu manyun, "Ummaaa ~ Balikin doooong ~" Junsu merengek sambil menarik-narik celana yang dipakai Jaejoong, berharap hyung-nya itu luluh dan mengembalikan nyawa si TV yang sudah mati selama beberapa menit.

Jaejoong tetap menggeleng, "Ani.. Kalau kau merengek lagi, takkan ada jatah TV dan _game_ selama sebulan.." katanya, kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan mereka berdua. Junsu menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Yunho sambil manyun, menuntut sang _leader_ untuk segera merayu sang umma.

"BooJae ~" Yunho berdiri dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Wajahnya ia benamkan di pundak Jaejoong, bersikap manja sebaik mungkin dihadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong kini memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yunho dan namja tampan itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dipandangnya Jaejoong dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ andalannya yang biasanya mampu meluluhkan hati kekasihnya. Tapi kini, Jaejoong hanya mengernyit aneh melihat tampang Yunho.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Yun.. Wajahmu aneh sekali kalau begitu.." komentar Jaejoong dengan pedas yang sukses membuat Yunho mematung sambil melongo. Baru kali ini Yunho ditolak dengan sebegitu sadisnya oleh Kim Jaejoong, membuat Yunho merasa sangat kaget.

"Hyung! Hyung!" dan kini tinggallah Junsu yang masih setia mengguncang badan hyung-nya itu supaya sadar, sementara Jaejoong sudah melenggang pergi, melanjutkan acara 'Jalan-Jalan Keliling _Dorm_ TVXQ'nya.

.

.

Mata besar Jaejoong dengan cepat menangkap bayangan (?) Yoochun yang baru saja masuk ke _dorm_ sambil menenteng beberapa tas belanja di tangannya. Dasar namja _shop-a-holic_. =.='

"Ah! Annyeong, hyung!" Yoochun melempar tas-tas belanja dan kunci mobilnya begitu saja keatas sofa. "Nitip sebentar ya, hyung.. Aku mau kekamar mandi dulu.. Udah nggak tahan.." Yoochun langsung berlari melintasi ruang tamu menuju kamarnya, lebih suka menggunakan kamar mandi pribadinya.

Jaejoong menggeledah isi tas-tas belanja yang tergolong besar itu dan menemukan beberapa potong _blazer_ dan dua pasang sepatu. Jangan lupakan kemeja yang mayoritas memenuhi isi tas belanja Yoochun.

Mata Jaejoong terpaku pada kunci mobil Yoochun yang tergeletak begitu saja disebelah tas-tas itu. Dengan cepat, Jaejoong menyambarnya, kemudian berjalan kearah kamarnya dengan Yunho.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, dilemparkan kunci itu keatas lemarinya yang cukup tinggi, membuat kunci itu tersangkut di atap lemari tersebut. Jaejoong tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya menemukan Yoochun di ruang tamu yang—tentu saja—kebingungan mencari kunci mobilnya.

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong, "Hyung.. Keliatan kunci mobilku nggak?" tanya Yoochun sambil tetap membolak-balik bantal sofa. Jaejoong dengan santai menunjuk lemari di kamarnya. Yoochun melongo bingung.

"Hyung? Ap—"

"Mobilmu kusita selama sebulan, Park Yoochun.." kata Jaejoong dengan santai kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Yoochun yang terbengong.

"Lho, hyuuuuung? Wae?" Yoochun mengejar Jaejoong tak terima. Jaejoong hanya menoleh sedikit dengan gayanya yang elegan, "Mau protes? Kalau begitu kusita dua bulan.."

"Hyung, hyung! Bukan begi—"

"Lima bulan.."

"Hyung! Dengarkan aku du—"

"Satu tahun, Park Yoochun.. Mobilmu kusita selama setahun.."

"MWORAGO?" dan Yoochun pun pingsan dengan tidak elitnya terkapar di lantai.

.

.

"Huwee.. Huwee... Jaejoong-hyung jadi jahaaat ~" Junsu menangis heboh sambil mengusap airmatanya dengan tangan. Membuat tiga namja lain disana sibuk menenangkan namja lumba-lumba itu.

Changmin mengelus perutnya dengan pilu, "Aku lapaaaar ~" rengek sang magnae dengan menggunakan suara tingginya, membuat Junsu spontan menghentikan tangisnya dan membuat Yunho dan Yoochun menatapnya heran.

"Huaaah.." keempat member itu menghela nafas bersamaan. Bingung. Apa yang menyebabkan Jaejoong bertindak seperti ini.

"Apa mungkin Umma lagi PMS?" celetuk Changmin asal membuat Yunho menggeplak kepalanya.

"Jangan ngaco kau, magnae! BooJae itu namja!" seru Yunho gusar sambil kembali membanting tubuhnya keatas sofa.

Junsu menghela nafas, "Apa Jaejoong-hyung sedang ada dendam sama kita?" tanya si _Mr. Innocent_ dengan polos.

"Apa mungkin gara-gara kemarin aku menghabiskan ramen di lemari makan?" gumam Changmin.

"Apa mungkin karena aku memaksanya melakukan '_this and that'_ kemarin malam?" kali ini Yunho.

"Apa karena aku kebanyakan main _game_?" Junsu ikut menimpali.

"Apa karena aku terlalu tampan?" kata Yoochun nggak nyambung yang sukses mendapat geplakan gratis dari tiga member lainnya.

Yunho bangun seketika, "Kalau begitu," Yunho langsung menarik—menyeret—kaki Changmin, "Apapun itu, kita coba dulu minta maaf ke Jaejoongie.." katanya, kemudian melanjutkan menyeret kaki Changmin ke arah kamarnya dengan Jaejoong.

Sekarang, mari kita intip keadaan uri Jaejoongie..

Jaejoong yang sedang tiduran sambil memainkan ponsel-nya, twitter-an. Batin Jaejoong sekarang tertawa keras-keras. Jaejoong kembali melirik kalendernya.

_April 1__st_.

'_Sungguh tanggal yang indah untuk mengerjai para member TVXQ_' batin Jaejoong ceria kemudian kembali asyik dengan kegiatannya semula.

BRAK!

"HYUNG!" satu seruan ditambah bunyi pintu yang didobrak sukses mengagetkan Jaejoong. Mata bulat besar itu beralih kearah pintu, melihat semua membernya berdiri—kecuali Changmin yang masih tiduran karena kakinya baru diseret oleh Yunho—dengan kepala tertunduk.

"MIANHAE!" paduan suara keempat member TVXQ sukses membuat Jaejoong melongo. "M-Mwo? Apa? Kenapa?" Jaejoong kebingungan melihat member TVXQ yang tiba-tiba saja berlutut.

Junsu membungkukkan badannya, "Mian karena aku kebanyakan main game, hyung.. Kumohon jangan sita TV-nyaaa ~" Junsu merengek sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa melongo.

"Chagiyaaa ~ Mianhae.. Kemarin aku sudah memaksamu.. Jeongmal mianhae.." Yunho ikutan membungkuk dalam membuat Jaejoong makin melongo.

"Ummaaa ~ Mianhae karena Changminnie sudah menghabiskan ramen satu lemari makan itu.. Changmin janji takkan mengulanginya lagi.." kali ini Changmin meohon disertai tatapan _puppy eyes_-nya, membuat _author_ benar-benar gemas. #plak #kaburr ~

Yoochun membungkukkan badannya dalam, "Mianhae, hyung.. Mian karena aku terlalu tampan.." Yoochun kembali menyuarakan pikiran ngawurnya, membuat Changmin yang paling dekat dengannya segera menggeplak kepala Yoochun.

Yoochun mengusap kepalanya, "Ya! Magnae, sopanlah sedikit! Aku ini hyung-mu!" katanya, kemudian berpaling kearah Jaejoong, "Hyung? Aku dimaafin kan?"

Jaejoong masih diam melihat para member TVXQ yang tampangnya benar-benar sudah memelas sekarang.

Jaejoong mulai tertawa kecil. "Kalian belum sadar?" tanya Jaejoong disela tawanya.

Keempat member mulai berpandangan satu sama lain. "Sadar apanya, hyung?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong tertawa makin keras, "Kalian nggak tahu hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari Kamis kan, hyung?" jawab Yoochun dengan polos, membuat Jaejoong tertawa lebih keras. Sekarang Jaejoong memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Kalian tak tahu hari ini tanggal berapa?" Jaejoong mengajukan pertanyaan terakhirnya, membuat keempat member tersebut spontan berebut kalender kecil diatas nakas disebelah ranjang YunJae.

"Hyuung! Aku duluan!"

"Andwae! Kesinikan kalendernya!"

"Ummaaaa! Appa dan Junsu-hyung rebutan kalender!" Changmin melapor yang malah membuat tawa Jaejoong meledak makin keras. Dan dengan segera, Jaejoong menjadi sasaran tatap keempat _member_ yang baru saja selesai dengan kalender malang itu.

"Hyung..." Junsu buka suara.

"Umma..." kali ini Changmin.

"Jaejoong-hyung..." Yoochun berbisik penuh dendam.

"E-Eh?" Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya. Mendadak bulu kuduknya merinding melihat tatapan para _member_ kepadanya.

"HYUUUUUNG!" ketiga _member_—Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin—segera menerjang Jaejoong keatas ranjang dan menggelitiknya tanpa ampun.

"Hyaa! Hahahaha! Hyaa! Stoop ~ Stoop! Huahaha! Yun-Yunhoooo ~ Tolong akuuu ~" Jaejoong berusaha memanggil Yunho disela tawanya karena digelitiki trio YooSuMin. Tapi, Yunho hanya menyeringai penuh arti menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku ambil bagianku nanti malam, Joongie.."

.

.

=FIN=

.

aneh? Gaje? Abal? Oke, saya tahu sepertinya keluar lagi satu ff abal dari saya =_= mian, readers ~ hiks.. Mian readerdeul (?) kalo nggak suka idenya dadakan soalnya.. hiks.. ngetik kilat juga :D kkk ~

YESUNGdahlah ~ :D _wanna give some review_? :9 gomawo :D


End file.
